


Doctor/Mechanic Ficathon

by CatherineParker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Mechanic Ficathon, F/F, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Sign up for the Doctor/Mechanic Ficathon!Leave prompts, get inspired, write stories!





	Doctor/Mechanic Ficathon

Check out the Doctor/Mechanic Ficathon and leave some prompts, get some ideas for a new story and write some fanfiction! 

The only goal is more Doctor/Mechanic Fanfiction/Fanart! There's no catch!

[Check it out here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME/profile)

The prompt meme itself is unmoderated, so you have free reign.

Any ideas, questions, suggestions? Please let me know in the comment section.

(It's the first time I've started something like that, so I'm open to any kind of advice or tips or co-moderators, if anyone is up for it. It's really just about the fun and I hope that a lot of people participate and enjoy it!

With that being said, may the odds be in your favor...


End file.
